1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) packaging technology and more particularly, to a waterproof MEMS chip package structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's MEMS chip package structured mainly use a layer of protective colloid to coat the chips placed in the chamber, so that the chips can resist the interference of moisture, dust or other environmental factors entering the chamber from the outside. However, this approach will make the packaging process more complicated.